


A Sixth Sense

by lucidnights



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, I just really love Jeff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnights/pseuds/lucidnights
Summary: ‘Jeff, you checked these facts, didn’t you?’  Clay asked sceptically, eyes skimming Jeff’s history paper.‘Yeah.  I mean, they’re off Google, so they should be good.’  He leaned back into his chair, an anxious smile on his tanned face.  ‘I don’t know the exact websites though.’‘I just seems a lot like the plot of Gladiator, which has like, loads of historical inaccuracies.  Maybe the website was…’ Clay trailed off, because Hannah Baker had just walked into the library.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Jeff and he deserved the world.

‘Jeff, you checked these facts, didn’t you?’ Clay asked sceptically, eyes skimming Jeff’s history paper.

‘Yeah. I mean, they’re off Google, so they should be good.’ He leaned back into his chair, an anxious smile on his tanned face. ‘I don’t know the exact websites though.’

‘I just seems a lot like the plot of Gladiator, which has like, loads of historical inaccuracies. Maybe the website was…’ Clay trailed off, because Hannah Baker had just walked into the library.

Her short hair fell in waves just above her shoulder, framing her face perfectly. Her hand was clutching the worn strap of her backpack as she scanned the library looking for a seat. Her eyes fell on Clay, and huge smile bloomed across her face. Clay thought it was the most beautiful thing he has seen. She began to walk towards him, which caught Jeff’s attention. He looked back at Clay, and then to Hannah, and back again, a smile growing on his face as well.

‘Hey, Helmet. Mind if I sit?’ She asked, dropping her bag to her feet.

‘Oh, yeah, um, that’s fine. I don’t mind. Is it okay with you?’ Clay turned to Jeff, and Jeff could see in his eyes how much he liked this girl. So obviously, it was okay with him.

‘Sure. Hannah Baker, right? Jeff Atkins.’ He leaned across the table to shake her hand. She looked a little confused by his politeness, but Jeff knew that was because of the way his ‘friends’ treated her. ‘Clay talks about you all the time.’  
Jeff could’ve sworn Clay got whiplash with how fast he turned to look at him, his eyes wide in alarm.

‘You talk about me?’ Hannah asked, her smile growing shy as she ducked her head. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, blushing slightly. Jeff could see Clay panicking. Good.

‘Well, yeah. Not a creepy amount, though, a normal amount. An average amount, I suppose. We’re colleagues, and friends! Definitely friends, so I mean, I guess I must’ve mentioned you once or twice, I don’t know…’ He trailed off, his face going an impressive shade of red. Hannah looked up at him, and then down again, her smile doubling in size.

‘Yeah, well, it’s all good things.’ Jeff laughed. God, he swore these two would be the death of him, but he was going to get them together no matter how long it took him. ‘He thinks you’re great. Really.’ He said to Hannah sincerely.

With Clay still not looking at either him or Hannah, and Hannah’s smile dangerously big, he got up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. ‘Thanks for the help, Clay. I’ll do a bit more research before I give it in. I’ve got to go to English, so I’ll leave you two be. It was lovely meeting you, Hannah.’

‘Yeah, you too.’ She replied, shifting in her seat. Jeff winked at Clay, who was finally looking at him, before giving a small wave and turning on his heel. 

They needed to get together, but Jeff doubted either of them would make a move without any help. He wondered if there were any parties coming up soon. Maybe something would happen there.


End file.
